Archer of Justitia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= チンギス・ハン |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= C |endurance= D |agility= A |mana= D |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Independent Action |cskill2value= A |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= B |skill2= Natural Body |skill2value= B |skill3= |skill3value= |np1= Lotus Bow |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 170 cm | weight = 63 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Brunette | eyec = Gray | birthp = Unknown | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Liu Bei's Armband, Parameter Breaking Seal | likes = Drinks, Fighting, Liu Bei, The Wu Kingdom, Her Family | dislikes = Boredom, Waiting, Being looked down on | talent = Brokering communication, Scaring People | enemy = Those that think she should be more womanly | imagecol = Yellow }} Archer (アーチャー, Āchā), is the Archer-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Justice Archer as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Sun Shangxiang, The only daughter of Sun Jian and Lady Wu, Lady Sun married the warlord Liu Bei to strengthen an alliance between Liu Bei and Sun Quan. Before and even after that marriage she fought for The Wu kingdom and was described as fierce with a Bow. Whenever Liu Bei entered her room, he felt a chill in his heart. Liu Bei was also suspicious and fearful of Lady Sun. Liu Bei's adviser Zhuge Liang once said, "When our lord (Liu Bei) was in Gong'an, he was wary of Cao Cao's influence in the north, feared Sun Quan's presence in the east, even in home territory he was afraid that Lady Sun might stir up trouble. After a few years, when the Wu-Shu Alliance became stressed, she was called back by Sun Quan who said their mother was ill and wished to see her and Liu Shan. Sun Quan wanted to use this opportunity to kidnap Liu Shan. She indeed set off to return with Liu Shan, but, at the border Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei stopped her. They couldn't dissuade her, but they stopped her from taking Liu Shan. Although she desired to return to her husband, she was never allowed permission to return to Liu Bei. She grieved her husband's death, rode to the river bank and drowned herself. Appearance Personality Lady Sun was known to be wise and shrewd, and tough and fierce in character, an upbeat and independent woman, she would more often be focused on training hard to win over anything that would be considered what a woman should do. She often considers herself a "Tomboy" over being a "Housewife". Always eager to lend a helping hand, she frequently wants to show her worth in battle, and she wants to show that compassion is what is needed to trouble fix the land as she was taught by her husband. Though there are times when she can be loud, bossy and considered a handful to deal with. She has shown to be fiery and determined when it comes to doing the right thing. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Archer servant Category:Archer Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Characters